


Things yet to be voiced.

by Snek16



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shumako is my only Makoto ship Don’t come for me, They’re just so cuuuuuuuuute, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snek16/pseuds/Snek16
Summary: Only a day after their relationship starts, Makoto manages a peek into Ren's journal. At Morgana's insistence, she reads pages marked in dark blue and learns just how much her new boyfriend truly cares.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Things yet to be voiced.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time writing a fic, so I'm doing my best to make this good. I had so many ideas in my head and I just had to get them all down. It's going to be very fluffy and sweet because Shumako is very much my comfort ship and they're just the perfect pair and should always be together. I hope you enjoy!

Makoto’s head spun as she made her way out of the station and into the back streets of Yongen. Yesterday’s events were quite the surprise to say the least. She and Ren had grown rather close on her mission to help Eiko, a new friend she had made. The confrontation between her and the host Tsukasa had ended with Makoto herself slapping her friend, and Ren almost fighting Tsukasa in order to protect her.

While she was no frail girl and could protect herself well using her aikido skills, the bold move by Ren made her heart well up a bit. While he was an exceptionally talented fighter in the metaverse, Ren was no thug like Tsukasa. But he stepped up to save her, knowing all of this, and the host ran off. The whole interaction had caused a bit of a scene, and Ren grabbed her hand and they hid in a nearby bar, whose bright sign said “CROSSROADS”.

That was when she was really thrown off. She had never told anyone but she had grown attracted to Ren. His reliable nature and willingness to help her, even if he didn’t receive anything in return made her happy. He had invited her out almost everyday this summer, and somehow made time for her in between their trips to the metaverse to help Boss’ daughter, Futaba. The last few days before they confronted Eiko, Makoto had felt very sad when she and Ren parted ways after being together, as if she longed to see him more.

They sat down at the bar, where he explained how he met the Journalist there, who in return for info, wrote positive articles on the Phantom Thieves. She was amazed by how mature he seemed for his age, already a regular at a bar, although she knew he wasn’t drinking. They talked about what had happened and Her heart began to ache again. She looked up from the tea she was drinking and his eyes met hers immediately. Unsure what to do, she thought back to a conversation they previously had. 

“...do you U-um… remember how Eiko said I would flunk a test about love? Well, um… I don't know how to study that subject.” Her heart became tight as her words spilled out, practically shouting that she liked him a lot more than she had previously led him to believe. Say something…PLEASE, she thought to herself, embarrassed by what she had just said. Before she knew it she spoke again. 

“What should i do Ren?” she said, her cheeks bright red. “I-i cant learn about romance on my own…” 

She felt a hand wrap around hers, warm and gentle.  
“I um...I’ll be your study partner…” Ren’s voice seemed more nervous than she had ever heard it. 

And the rest was history. They left the bar and he took her all the way home holding her hand. They had both confessed to each other, and the nervousness they both felt radiated on the train ride home as their hands held each other gently. Her new boyfriend narrowly avoided Sae, who had just come back from work. They knew that the interrogation would go on forever so before she went inside her home he snuck a quick kiss on her cheek, which made her heart melt. 

Back in the present she had wandered right into Ren as he was walking out of Leblanc. His face lit up with a bright smile when he saw her and she could feel a smile welling up inside her too. It had only been a night, but she caught herself missing him far too much than she would ever tell.  
“I'm heading out to buy a few snacks before everyone gets here, if you want you can wait in my room for everyone so they don't get confused. Don't worry Morgana is still there.” he radiated joy as he spoke to his new girlfriend, and apparently his first. He was her first boyfriend as well, which made the situation even more embarrassing for her.  
“O-okay hon- I..i mean Ren!” she blurted out. He let out a laugh and she felt oddly calm. He took off to the nearby convenience store to buy snacks for the others, but mostly Yusuke as he couldn’t afford as much food as the others. She loved that part of Ren, his kind spirit that wanted to help anyone, anyway he could. 

She walked up the stairs to his room, and Morgana’s boyish voice caught her by surprise.  
“I heard about the night you two had yesterday” the small black cat said slyly from the top of the counter by the stairs. “He left his journal out by accident, you should read it while no one else is here” the cat purred in a smug tone.  
“T-that’s his private business, and it wouldn't be right to intrude-” she said, cut off by more of Morgana's insistence. “ Just read itttttt,” Morgana echoed “he even marked the pages where he talked about you, he’s just begging for you to see it.” 

That had caught her off guard. 

She raced to the counter and found the first page that was marked with a dark blue tab, reminiscent of her metaverse attire. It was also her favorite color, which he must have remembered from the time they went to the movies and he asked her a lot of questions about herself, which made her even more flustered than she already had been. 

She began to read the page which had Ren’s surprisingly neat handwriting all over it, accompanied by a small drawing of what appeared to be Morgana. 

“Today’s date is April 23rd, 2020. I went to the school library today to find a book for me and Morgana to read on the 28th when it would be my birthday. I found a school ID on the floor and returned it to the girl sitting at the table near it. The card said her name was Makoto Niijima. I was surprised to see that today was her birthday, because here she was studying. I left a little note on it saying happy birthday, but i don’t think she noticed me when i gave her the card back, because she only managed to whisper “ thank you” before she went back to studying. What a funny girl.”  
Makoto immediately pulled out her school ID which she hadn’t looked at since she got it when she started her third year at Shujin. Under the clear plastic that held it down was a small slip of paper that read “Happy birthday, i hope you have a nice day!” it was signed with only his initials, “R.A.” she suspected that he didn't want her to know that she had gotten a birthday note from the “infamous transfer student”. Her heart felt the same as the night before, and she almost hoped he would return from shopping right then so she could see him. 

She began to read the next marked page.  
“Today was May 7th. Ann, Ryuji and I were all talking on the roof with Morgana about everything that had happened with Kamoshida and that weird other world. Then that girl from the library showed up. The others called her “president”, so I assumed she was the Student Council President. She seemed suspicious of us, and the others were pretty rude to her. I felt bad but I didn't want to upset anyone so i just stayed quiet. Although to be honest her face is really cute, i hadn't noticed that when i saw her in the library. I told Ryuji about how I thought she was cute and he got on my case about how I shouldn't get in her way, and how she was too stuck up to notice someone like me. Big words coming from Ryuji, who had the guts to like Ann, who was a model in magazines. Her fans would trample him as soon as they saw them together. I hope we didn't cause Niijima any trouble, she seems like someone I'd like to get to know.” 

Her head and her heart were doing loops. Is this how he really felt back then? I can't believe how aggressive I was with him, I feel terrible, she thought as she tapped her foot on the floor, obviously thinking hard about what she was reading. 

The next few pages that were marked all had a similar theme of Ren describing her and thinking about how he would like to get to know her, all while feeling guilty for causing her trouble. Every so often he would mention reprimanding the others on how they treated her way too harshly. That part made her smile, as the way they spoke to her before she joined them made her hurt. Thinking back she noticed that Ren took a much friendlier tone with her when they spoke before she joined the team. 

One page was dedicated to his rambling about how amazing she was when she awakened her persona. It was a lot of him writing “A MOTORCYCLE” and “HER OUTFIT LOOKS KIND OF LIKE MINE’ which she had to admit they were rather similar. He complimented her hair and how strong she was. But the end of the page is where things became even sweeter.

“I can't believe I let her walk right into that bastard's place. I tried to catch up to her, and she told me they didn't hurt her or touch her but still. I feel ashamed that I even let her go off like that. Is it because I want to help her? Does this mean I like her? Ryuji says it does, but he’s sort of an idiot when it comes to dating. He took Ann to a fishing pond for their first date two weeks ago for crying out loud. I did feel somewhat weak when I saw her on that Motorcycle, but that could also be the fact that an Oni hit me with a club when I blocked it from hitting her. I’ll hang out with her more once I make sure she’s safe from this Kaneshiro ass hat. Maybe I can tell her how I’ve been feeling if I can at least do that.”

She started to feel tears rolling down her face as she read that last part. He had blamed himself for her being caught by Kaneshiro’s thugs. He blamed everything on himself, and he still wanted to help keep her safe. He knew she was strong but still felt like he owed it to her to keep her safe from that disgusting fiend. Morgana seemed to be concerned when she started crying but a sudden sound of footsteps made the cat lose his worries. 

A gentle voice called out to her “What's wrong Mako?” 

Mako? No one had called her that before.

She turned to face the voice, tears still in her eyes. Meeting her teary eyes were Ren’s own. He dropped the bag of snacks and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her as she started to slip down. She cried for a few moments as he ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to pull her hair. He kissed her forehead, which made her face turn bright red.  
“It's okay, please don't cry…” his voice was so sweet it almost hurt to hear.  
She didn't know what to say, but she found that she had already started to speak. 

“P-please...stay with me…” she whimpered as she buried her face into his chest. The words in his journal made her heart melt, but they also revealed just how long he had contained his feelings, and how much he had yet to tell her about how he had been feeling since they first met.  
“I won't leave you” he said, holding her close. She could feel his heartbeat going nuts as she gripped his shirt and cried.  
“Forever” she said, finally calming down. “Stay with me… forever…”  
Her heart was going as fast as his as they sat holding each other. It felt like she could stay in his arms the rest of her life. She felt so safe and peaceful with him. The moment seemed to last a while, but was interrupted as Ryuji ran up the stairs, Ann and Yusuke struggling to keep up with him. He grabbed Ann’s hand and pulled his girlfriend up the stairs as Yusuke yelled at them to hold the pose longer. The two blondes replied in unison, “AS IF”. 

Morgana hushed them and pointed two the two lovers who were still sitting on the floor holding each other. The three who had just arrived all let out a gasp, and Makoto and Ren jumped up from the floor, still holding onto each other. Makoto’s voice was still weak from crying, so she nudged Ren with her head, signaling he would have to explain to them. His voice was obviously shaky from being nervous, because she could hear Ryuji laugh when his words came out wrong.

“We- um well… we uh” he stuttered, making little progress. Once again Makoto became flustered and held on even tighter to Ren. The others looked at them, noticing the small bits of makeup that had been imprinted on Ren’s shirt. She never wore much makeup, but it was their first day as boyfriend and girlfriend, so she wanted to look cute. The gang was starting to understand more as Ren struggled to explain what had happened. Their smug smiles made him lose his words once again. 

Makoto could only take so much embarrassment, and pulled Ren lower to meet her face. I cant believe I'm doing this, she thought. She kissed him right on the lips in front of their friends, and the two could almost hear the others jaws hit the floor. WHAT DID I JUST DO, she thought, panicked.  
Finally Ren seemed to be able to muster a sentence.

“.....So we're dating.” he said in a shaky voice.  
The two lovers had some explaining to do to their friends, most certainly.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for my first piece, ill probably continue the story in another chapter soon. Makoto and Ren are soooooooo cute together, and honestly I don't really like other ships with Makoto other then Shumako. But everyone gets to like what they like, so I'm gunna keep making Shumako content, so hopefully you stick around! Thanks for reading!


End file.
